chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:1.Chill Sonic Fanon Tournament 2013
ENTERING IS CLOSED Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Battle Tournement 2012! I'm Omochao (BlurayOriginals) and until other notice I'll be you host for these tournements! No cheating and good luck! Rules #Join before June 20th. #A maximum of 40 characters is allowed. #Each user is allowed 5 chracters #No god-modding #No one hit K.O (unless agreed to) #If you desire to cheat, PM me on this wiki's chat. #At the moment there is no desired plot twist. #No healing spam. #No killing. #The matches go in order in terms of time. Contests Eternal: (hated, but couldn't care less.) #Zero The Porcupine #Eternal The "Awesome" #Lars The Wolf BlurayOriginals #Bluray the Fox #Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox #Plasma the Hedgefox #Chewie the Kirby GeneralKnight #Rick "Drechuni" the Linx RTR #JT the Androhog #Juggernaut the Oni #Razor the Shark #Mary Tomi the Fox #Arturo the Hedgehog Gurahk #Joseph the Wolf #Brittney the Bat #Regguie the Bat #Jimmy Canvas #Tammy Watercolor Darkblood234 #Spines the Hedgehog #Audrey the Bat #Shark the Hedgebat #Shock the Hedgecat Draon029 #Gregory the Magihog #Loranna Grengarii the Hybrid #Ryan the Chimera Frozen Scorpio #Jared the Unknown #Nina the Cat PKMNTrainerLegion #Sparks the Hedgehog #Cynthia the Raven #Len the Fox Hunter1034 #Dalton the Cat #Cheryn the Serval #Hunter the Fox #Joshua "Wolfgang" Caesura OmegaEdge ZX #Xantho the Hedgehog #Bolarus Centrus #Kurai Match ups #Chewie the Kirby vs. Jared the Unknown #Eternal the Awesome vs. Plasma the Hedgefox #Gregory the Magihog vs. Brittney the Bat #Rick the Lynx vs. Len the Fox #Reggie the Bat vs. JT the Androhog #Arturo the Hedgehog vs. Joesph the Wolf #Lars the Bat vs. Zero the Porcupine #Juggernaut the Oni vs. Ryan the Chimera #Spines the Hedgehog vs. Audrey the Bat #Loranna Grengarii the Hybrid vs. Mary Tomi the Fox #Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox vs. Cynthia the Raven #Razor the Shark vs. Jimmy Canvas #Tammy Watercolor vs. Shark the Hedgebat #Shock the Hedgebat vs. Sparks the Hedgehog #Bluray the Fox vs. Nina the Cat Spectations Match 1: Chewie the Kirby vs. Jared the Unknown Omochao: Hello! I'm Omochao! Welcome to the first annual Chill Battle Tornemant! Match 2: Eternal the Awesome vs. Plasma the Hedgefox Match 3: Gregory the Magihog vs. Brittney the Bat Match 4: Rick the Lynx vs. Len the Fox Match 5: Reggie the Bat vs. JT the Androhog Match 6: Arturo the Hedgehog vs. Joseph the WolfEdit Match 7:Lars the Bat vs. Zero the PorcupineEdit Match 8: Juggernaut the Oni vs. Ryan the ChimeraEdit Match 9: Spines the Hedgehog vs. Audrey the BatEdit Match 10:Loranna Grengarii the Hybrid vs. Mary Tomi the FoxEdit Match 11: Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox vs. Cynthia the RavenEdit Match 12: Razor the Shark vs. Jimmy CanvasEdit Match 13: Tammy Watercolor vs. Shark the HedgebatEdit Match 14: Shock the Hedgebat vs. Sparks the HedgehogEdit Match 15: Bluray the Fox vs. Nina the Cat Match 1: Chewie the Kirby vs. Jared the Unknown Omochao: First up is Chewie vs. Jared! Jared: Oh, goody. I'm fighting someone who'm I've yet to meet. This will be so much fun! Chewie :*walks onto the stage* Poyo? Jared: Uhhhh, can somene explain to me WHAT IT IS I'M FIGHTING? Omochao: THAT! Is a baby kirby. Jared: Well then It's now man against tiny baby man. Chewie: *falls over and laughs* Omochao: ...Ready to fight? Match 2: Eternal the Awesome vs. Plasma the Hedgefox Eternal: Well, It's time for me to get my ass kicked or maybe kick someone's ass. Who knows. Plasma: We'll see. Eternal: *claps hands once, then gets in a fighting stance* Come at me, Bro. Plasma: *groans* Great. I got an arrogant fighter Omochao: Are you ready to start!? Match 3: Gregory the Magihog vs. Brittney the Bat Brittney: I know someone's there....show yourself! Now! Gregory: *Walks out* You've got to be kidding me. Well, first round is always the easiest, I guess. Brittney: Gregory.... Gregory: Yep. Hey Britt. Omochao: Ready to begin the battle? Gregory: *Shrugs* Sure, whatever. Brittney: Hmph! Fine! Take you best shot! Gregory: That would be unethical, considering you're the girl and Ladies are first. Brittney: Hmph! Omochao: I can sense some serious tension! Brittney: (fighting stance) Omochao: BEGIN THE FIGHT. Match 4: Rick the Lynx vs. Len the Fox Rick: Here we go. *draws his shamshir* Lets do this. Omochao: Your opponent has yet to show his face. Len: around in the shadows, looking for a tactical oppurtunity to strike Rick: *uses his Cryokenesis to freeze the arena, making it reflect the light to all corners of the arena* Omochao: Whoa! Battle...BEGIN! Match 5: Reggie the Bat vs. JT the Androhog Reggie: (gulps) Can't believe I s-s-s-s-signed up for th-th-th-th-this..... JT: Hm? Dawwwwwwwwww...... Reggie! Reggie: JT..... JT: Chill out, this is the CSF Tournament! Only a few people get to fight -let alone go- here! Reggie: (gulps) Omochao: The battle commences in...5...4...3...2...1...0...begin!!! Reggie: (gets in fighting stance) Match 6: Arturo the Hedgehog vs. Joseph the Wolf Joseph: (walking around) Arturo: *trips him* Heh, heh! Joseph: D'OH!! (falls) Arturo: Hey, Humpty-Dumpty! Omchao: Seems these to know each other pretty well... Jospeh: Ugh...Arturo... why'd you ''have to be here? Match 7:Lars the Bat vs. Zero the Porcupine Match 8: Juggernaut the Oni vs. Ryan the Chimera Match 9: Spines the Hedgehog vs. Audrey the Bat Spines: Oh, man! I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this! Audrey: Don't worry, baby. I'll be fine. Don't take it easy on me, now! Spines: All right. Forgive me for this, ok? Audrey: I will, baby. (Punches him with a follow-up kick) Match 10:Loranna Grengarii the Hybrid vs. Mary Tomi the Fox Loranna: *Laying on the ground, waiting for her opponent* Omochao: She'll be here... Match 11: Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox vs. Cynthia the Raven Cynthia: Dokuro: *comes on the stage dramtically in an anime style with TUNZ UV GLITTUR* I'm here! :3 Match 12: Razor the Shark vs. Jimmy Canvas Jimmy: (training) Match 13: Tammy Watercolor vs. Shark the Hedgebat Tammy: (comes out of the water to dry off) Shark: So ''you're the famous Tammy Watercolor, hmm? Tammy: Huh? AAH!! Wh-who are you?! And how long have you-- Shark: Listen here, toots. I came here to battle you. So are we gonna fight, or what? Tammy: Grr.,...Fine! (gets in wrestling stance) Match 14: Shock the Hedgecat vs. Sparks the Hedgehog ''-Sparks is walking around, alone and shivering slightly-'' (Shock comes out of a time portal) Sparks: ......? Shock: I am Shock the Hedgecat. I was sent here to battle you. Sparks: {Uh... A-Alright then...?} Shock: (fighting stance) Match 15: Bluray the Fox vs. Nina the Cat Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Roleplay Category:Bluray's Continuity